Discovering a Time Lord
by Boba Fetts Secret Stash
Summary: The Doctor has made himself human again, but the world needs him so Martha must find him again oneshot for now but if you want sequals ask


Discovering a Time Lord

A oneshot I'm making about Martha trying to find the Doctor and get him to open his watch, a oneshot for now but if people want more I will continue

Martha was standing in a video store, that of one William Ogle

But she knew better, she knew that William Ogle wasn't real

That the life of a thirty year old movie store clerk, who lived in the back of his store was just a coverup.

That he couldn't use the name John Smith anymore it had become to sononamous with The Doctor that he had to change it.

That he had regenerated so many times since she last saw him that she didn't know his face.

But he had planned this he knew not even his friends could afford to know who he was, for fear of discovery.

But the time has come for The Doctor to return

It was the calm before the storm

Earth hadn't had a confirmed alien sighting since two christmases ago

But she could see things

moving lights in the sky whispers of aliens here and there

She knew soon a time would come that they would need him, so it was her job to find him, and she had

she had done the impossible, most people look for The Doctor and know what they are looking for and don't find him

But she had to find a faceless timelord, a nameless timelord, but she had

She had her suspicions before but on her third day investigating him, she thought for sure it wasn't him

'I mean no offense to William, but the couldn't The Doctor have turned into this deadbeat.' she had thought as she was just about to leave, to go to a new suspect

"I'll see you around Will-" and thats when she saw it in the hands of William staring at a watch

A Pocket watch

A Pocket watch that containd a time lord

She looked back to him

She didn't see an unshavin slightly overwieght dark haired clerk who had to wear the largest plastic rimmed glasses she ever saw to even get around his own shop

She saw a Time Lord

"I'm sorry Martha what where you saying." William said

"Oh, uhh nothing, just somethin to myself, what is that?" She asked already knowing

"Oh this, its just a broken junk watch." he said throwing it back into his bedroom landing on his bed

"Hey don't do that." she said going after it

"This things cool, have you ever tried to get it fixed?" She asked knowing the answer

"No I figured it wasn't worth my time, and time is invaluble." He said

'Alright your definately a time lord.' she thought

"Well, I can't get it open." She said pretending to fidget with it

"It doesn't matter." He said grabbing it

"It doesn't even work." He said further agrivated

"How would you know have you ever even oppened it?" Martha pestered further

"I don't like to open it, this thing it gives me headaches." He said

"Headaches, how can it give you headaches?" She asked now actually confused

"I see this thing all the time, in my dreams, such amazing dreams, but whenever it comes to this watch, I awake, with an insane headache just throbbing over and over." He said

"Thats why I don't open, thats why I'll never open it." He said

"Come on, maybe if you open it the dreams and the headaches will stop, just this once for me." She said putting her hand over her friends hand and watch

"Ok, just this once." he said

"on the count of three, no four I like four." William added

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

he clicked it

William suddenly felt his mind become enveloped in Stars, Planets, Humans, Aliens, Time Lords, Daleks, and all of space and time.

And he smiled, for he was no longer William Ogle

"Are you, ok, do you remember, DO YOU REMEMBER." Martha questioned

"YES, YES I Remember."

"You remember that your an alien?" She asked

"Yes."

"That you are from Galafrey?" She asked more excited

"Yes."

"That your a Time Lord?" She said nearly jumping up and down at her discovery

"Yes."

"That your The Doctor?" she asked most excited of all

"No" he answered with a grin

"What?" She said stopping her celebration

"You have to be The Doctor." She added

"No."

"I am not The Doctor."

"I am a controller."

"I am a tyrrant."

"I am a ruler."

"I am"

"The Master."

Then Martha was met with a blow to the back of her head

"Poor girl, sorry to disappoint you, now if you don't mind me I have a planet to control, and there is no doctor to stop me this time." He said picking up his watch and walking out of his old store, before Martha faded into unconciousness


End file.
